


Making Love

by Lunarium



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day Maia and Csevet made love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/gifts).



> For ExtraPenguin, who asked _What is it like, to be in a relationship with one's secretary? How does it affect their day-to-day working relationship?_

Every day Maia and Csevet made love. Csevet spent his early mornings carefully braiding his hair, each slow motion carefully fixing what the emperor had undone from a previous lucky moment of lovemaking, remembering thin grey fingers threading through his hair. 

They made love in the morning when Csevet greeted the emperor after he had been bathed and dressed, his hair braided and adorned with jewels that had reminded him of Csevet most, having requested him to wear it—a most scandalous thing in the court—in a rare chance of privacy among them. They made love over breakfast as Csevet sat beside his emperor and reminded him of his plans, warm eyes like the comforting summer rains easing him into the day. 

They made love while Maia held audience in the Michen’theileian and while the dutiful secretary stood by and watched Maia with eyes full of mixed pride and affection. They made love before their household of the Alcethmeret, while Csevet sat at his secretarial desk and wrote as Maia sat by the fire, watching his secretary’s hand move above the page, each stroke and line and turn an invitation, a sign, a gesture, a tale of love, as were the sideways glances, the brief pauses in his work to exchange words with Maia. 

They made love sitting right beside one another, each breath shared between them as they set up their schedule, each nod of the head from the secretary, a “Serenity” before commencing a task, a quirk of a smile as something of an in-joke was uttered by one of them, tongues teetering on edge of slipping into form improper of aristocratic use. 

Their limitations would not hinder them, their situation only a chance for more intimacy, heads bowed together over legal matters to discuss or deciding who to first give an audience to. They could almost laugh at times; if the others knew! Of the passion that ran aflame inside deep like lava about to erupt. Yet they kept themselves contained, for their love did not blind them. It always compelled them forward, filling their blood with motivation to please their lover at every living moment. 

They made love when away from one another, when Csevet tended to corresponding to letters as his dearest emperor had dictated, choosing each word with care as not to risk chance of misunderstanding. The curves of each word were like the curls of Maia’s hair twined with his own in their deepest moments of intimacy. Maia used his best efforts, bringing all his knowledge and wisdom, in his careful decisions, to lead the Elflands and knowing he was making Csevet’s life easier with the less mistakes and the wiser paths taken. 

This they each did, pouring their heart into it with thought of the other, that at the end of the day they would share a longing glance and smile. They could not kiss, not in the eyes of all who watched, and sometimes they bemoaned the life they led. But sometimes, this was enough, a day full of lovemaking in all the tiny ways they could find it. Each single exchange of glances, touch of hands, a smile, a shared whispered joke, their shared joy in every step of their daily work bringing them satisfaction as great as any lovers passion would do, for their chances were as rare as the blue moon and precious as the gems the emperor wore on his rings. 

And when the time was found, the love at last able to flow out of them beyond the stacks of papers and ink bottles and concealed formal words, each kiss, each touch, was all the more worth the wait.


End file.
